


Kallen's Complacent Cowhood

by SexTheHex



Series: Gross Patron Reward Micro Fics [5]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Brain Drain - Freeform, Cow Girl, Scat, brain washing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 05:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: A grim fate awaits those who defy the Holy Britannian Empire. Take a peak at Kallen’s life after a horrid encounter with the empire to see just how she’s holding up.





	Kallen's Complacent Cowhood

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains scat stuff! Only read if you’re into that. If you’re just here for boobs and cock, you should probably skip this. You’ve been warned!

Kallen stared out at the vast expanse of grass, wondering what to do today. Just like every other day for as long as she could remember, nothing came to mind. She shook her weight forward, ambling around her field farting all the while as dumb and happy a sow could be. 

Kallen the small, spunky teenager was long gone by now. A foul run in with a military force had warped her life forever. Captured and near dead, she was given to the Britannian Empire army’s labs as a test subject to play with. The result was her current warped state, an abomination constrained to her own little field. She was now little more than a semi-useful science experiment by all accounts.

Kallen was a walking host of all sorts of ridiculous adjustments to the human frame. She stood nearly eight feet tall, her thighs were thick and strong enough to crush metal, cow horns sprouted out of her skull… 

Oh, but there was hardly any debating what Kallen’s most extreme feature was. By far, it was her absolutely insane stomach, bloating out from her abdomen like a taut water balloon. Kallen’s insides had received a thorough redesign for use to better the empire. Experimentation had bloated her intestines to absolutely massive proportions! She had outright been redesigned into a shit factory! Just about any matter Kallen consumed would be converted and amplified into energy-rich waste perfect to house crops! 

Worse yet, through bizarre science that invoked the super natural powers of some unknown Geass, Kallen’s bowels had another insane ability. They outright secreted waste, seemingly from nothing. A mere minute would have her producing upwards of a dozen pounds of shit, all the while still somehow leaving Kallen healthy and happy.

It was an easy decision for the army, really. Generate a virtually infinite source of fertilizer to harvest for farming all at the low low expense of research and some dumb bitch’s humanity. A win-win for everyone. 

Kallen certainly wasn’t objecting. After some hardcore brainwashing, this was all she’d ever known. She just assumed she was always really, really good at pooping is all. Why would she ever feel the nice men that came to pat her head and collect her icky poo were bad? 

Kallen’s anus took the time to reaffirmed her life’s purpose as she stared at wide field. Her thick, meaty anal lips stretched open to let out a huge blasting of fart gasses behind her. Shortly thereafter, her thundering aasshole took to sputtering out her latest arm thick cow pat, a full two yards of shit rapidly voiding out of her in one burst. Her anus only received a moment to clench shut completely and enjoy a rare moment of inactivity. Promptly after, it spread open again from another insane rip of ass. 

Honestly, Kallen didn’t even realize she was pooping as she awkwardly ambled across the field towards nowhere in particular. Only her truly massive bowel movements managed to get her to stop, squat, and do her business with some semblance of respect. Most of the time however, Kallen could hardly tell her shitting apart from gas. The only real tip to her was accidentally stepping in it. That, or the sudden spasm of other parts of her body.

Kallen’s body quaked as the rest of her obtuse body reflexively sprayed milk into the air. Kallen’s new insides were the functional part of her scientific makeover. As for her massive breasts? Her giant, shaking milk bags well over a human breast sized poked out as far as her bloated belly button, complete with a half a foot long lactating nipples? A functional udder grown from where her clit once sat? Those were for show. They were nothing more than a boastful display of the scientific might of Britannia. That, and a vivid warning sign to any would be resistors what fate might await them.

It took her a moment to notice the sensation, but soon enough Kallen noticed her over packed milk banks spewing their contents everywhere. Sure enough, a turn back around and she was dropping another insane cowpat behind her. Kallen ignored the sensation and continued on her way across her homestead, actively defecating most of the way.

This seemed like an especially great day! Kallen got to wander through her field in the bright sunshine. She did that every day, but it never seemed to lose its novelty, or grow boring, or make her thirst for anything more in life than complacently generating waste. She hadn’t a care in the world… or any other thought that extended beyond the raw id-channeling sensation of purging her body of waste.

Perhaps though, today would be a bit more exciting. Off in the distance, she saw something strange.. Oh, it was a vehicle! Normally those trucks that wheeled around her field to pick up her gunk stayed clear of Kallen, but it seems today was an inspection to make sure she was healthy. Kallen stood still as the truck drew closer and closer.

Sure enough, Kallen’s suspicions were true. A duo of farm hands stepped out of the truck, each woman sporting overalls adorned with a signet of the Britannia Empire. Kallen probably should have known the crew by now given their weekly visits, but her brain simply didn’t have much space to store faces and names when it could focus on being shit-shoving human cattle. They were as good as strangers to her, but that funny icon on their pants put her at ease. Her mind had a deeply impeded reflex to associate that emblem with everything safe and secure, after all.

“Feelin’ good there, Kally?” One of the women asked.

Kallen didn’t much understand what the woman had just said. Her stupid bimbo cow brain didn’t have the capacity to interpret things anymore, but this lady spoke with an inflection that sounded good. She shook her head obediently to indicate everything was fine. Soon after, her anus gave another quake of methane and a fresh heap of manure started rolling out of her.

The other woman, seemingly a much less experienced woman new to the job, had a very different response. “Fuck, that’s so disgusting! Can’t you stop for one second you gross fucking cow!?”

Kallen didn’t understand this woman either, but her words made her feel a bit uneasy. She reacted with the only defense mechanism programmed into her head. Kallen squated, spread her legs apart, and actively focused on shitting as hard as possible instead of simply letting it fall out. Her efforts were rewarded with the speed of her bowel movement doubling. Enormous, yard long turds a half foot in diameter started voiding out of her into an unbelievable shit! Her udders and tits chimed in by spraying thin streams of milk, begging for release all their own. The newcomer soon had a thin mist of milk spraying onto her and a whiff of gas fumes horrid enough to see!

“You idiot! Don’t spook her! She’s a good cow, ya just gotta treat her with some respect!” the other farmhand insisted. “Isn’t that right, ya dumb bitch~?”

Kallen calmed down from those soft words from the other farmhand. She turned back to her normal stance and relaxed. Whatever that name meant, it sounded positive. Kallen leaned her head in towards the woman, looking for affection. She was rewarded with a nice, firm, headpat.

All tension left the situation, allowing Kallen to gaze around the grassy plain as her caretakers poked and prodded at her body. She was so absent mind throughout the whole ordeal, she didn’t even realize the duo was done until their vehicle was back up and driving away. Just minutes later, she’d forgotten about that encounter too. It’d rolled out of her head down her system until it was thundering out of her backside in great heaps to be left all over the field.

This was the life. A life Kallen intended to live to her very fullest. She’d be the best cow anyone could ever ask for.


End file.
